


Omission of the Truth

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Good Morning, Officer [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark still hasn't called Jack and it's taking its toll on his work ethic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omission of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for being AWOL and worrying some of you lot. I've been a little under the weather. Nothing to be worried about, but enough to keep me from being free to write / draw stuff.
> 
> I'll be fine in due time.
> 
> Thanks for the concern/support.

He wanted to call.

 

The quirky little Irishman left behind his phone number upon Mark'e request under the guise of "law-related confidentiality".

Don't give him that look.  
What was he supposed to say otherwise? The truth? That he was madly crushing on a guy he barely knows?

 

Now he just blankly looked at the contact on his phone, mulling over the possible intros he could make.  
A simple "hey" was too familiar and casual. A "how's it going?" was coming off too strong. Saying "please date me" was just plain sad.

 

With weary hands, he slipped the phone underneath his pillows and wished for sleep to will away his hesitations.

Tomorrow, he'd call him.

 

"Mark, you working late tonight?" Wade called, stopping by Mark's desk at the precinct.

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I... I'm a little behind in paperwork." He lied.  
His friend took one look at his nearly immaculate table, free of paper piles unlike his own, and just bade goodbye with a curious look.

Mark spent the evening defending himself from texting Jack by playing 16 rounds of sudoku into the night.

Tomorrow for sure.

 

It was Felix who found him staring down his phone as if it had killed his father in cold blood.  
"Trying to shake down a perp?" The Swedish teased, taking a long sip from his cheap vendo-machine coffee.

The officer flushed. He laughed awkwardly, ripping his gaze away from his mobile device. "Just uhm, expecting a call."

 

The blonde looked mildly concerned. "Is it from the doctor?" His blue eyes narrowed. "Did they finally find a cure for your face?"

Mark huffed unhappily before turning in his swivel chair. Felix had only laughed- loudly at that, almost spilling the contents of his paper cup.

It was a joke, for sure. But the redhead couldn't help but get worried how caught up he was over this whole Jack thing. It might be too early to make his presence renown anyways. He might come off as a desperate creep.

 

Being in a sour mood, Mark went home and slept in his work clothes.

Tomorrow definitely.

 

Needless to say, this aggressive cycle of denial continued for about a week. So much so that Mark was almost certain his window of opportunity had passed. Blame it on an actual work.  
A new case had been assigned to Mark around the outskirts of their community- what is known as the badlands due to the shadiness of the area. Now it would just be too weird to text Jack, since he'd been so caught up with work. He wanted to scream.

 

Mark was screaming.  
A gunshot sounded, far too close to his ear, and penetrated his skin. The bullet, hot, embedded itself into his skin.  
Blurry figures of his team moved to pursue the criminal, while the rest came to flock over him.

They were overreacting, he thought, as he keeled over.

 

 

"I told you you should have worn the vest."  
"It was hot."  
"You got shot!" Wade frowned.  
Mark waved his hand dismissively. "It's a flesh wound."

 

"Flesh wound? Yer whole arm is off!"

 

The two looked towards the doorway. Jack stood there, dressed in scrubs. Mark was going to keel over a second time.

 

He laughed, "Month Python?"

"Yeah, I got it." His throat betrayed him, voice uncharacteristically cracking and all.

 

Wade tittered at his apparent nervousness. To this, Mark shot him a look that screamed homicide before shooing him away.

Now he was just left with his demons.

 

Jack seemed unperturbed, practically strutting towards Mark's bedside and fishing out some reports.  
It made sense that Jack was a nurse- a graveyard shifted one, at that. It would explain his unusual working hours and that Mark didn't see him often. Being that the small town's hospital was farther from the places that the American frequented and patrolled around, it made sense that he's only ever caught sight of him infrequently.

"Officer?"

Mark whipped his head around. "What?"

To this, Jack giggled. "I asked if you have any allergies."

 

"I'm allergic to the ocean." The American quipped, swinging his legs at the side of the hospital bed like a child.

His attempts to sound funny worked as the Irishman let out a grin while writing down a prescription "Don't worry, no saltwater in this."  
He handed Mark a slip of paper with the name of an antibiotic on it and instructions of when to take them to fend off any infection from his gash. Unconsciously, the redhead played win the gauze on his shoulder.

 

"Thanks, Jack." He said meekly. He had no idea where all his confidence had gone.

The man in front of him arranged the medical instruments in front of him meticulously, "Nurse Jack. I'm on duty." He corrected as he tapped to the little name tag on his person.

Mark smiled fondly, "Nurse Jackie?" He teased.

The Irishman rolled his eyes. "First ya don't call, then ya taunt me."

 

The green-haired man seemed to freeze at that. He hadn't intended to sound so bitter as evidence of his apologetic smile after he realized what he had said. This went unnoticed to Mark, heartbeat running away with guilt and embarrassment.  
To think, he went and got himself shot because he was too riled up to text Jack. Mark was overworking and was plainly tired while he took a case he wasn't ready for. His face turned hot.

 

For fuck's sake, he was a grown man.

 

"Anyways," Jack interrupted his grieving, "I'm gonna need t'... um, meet up with ya to check up on how yer wound is doing."

At this, Mark felt his the hair on his skin stand. The gash seemed to bleed again, due to how quickly his blood circulated.

"Y-You do?"

Jack turned away, nodding at the wall. "Yep. It's... official business." He turned back to Mark, faintly smirking while making his way in front of him, "How about the end of the week? Um, the cafe by the bookstore?"

 

Jack brushed some red hair from the officer's forehead. Mark felt like fainting again.

 

He did, actually- from the blood loss.

 

When he came to, he was met with Jack looking both worried but also laughing his ass off because a policeman just swooned into his arms.


End file.
